Enrique Cervantes
) |familiares = |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} Enrique Cervantes es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con más de 20 años de trayectoria, conocido por haber sido la voz del Androide N° 16 en Dragon Ball Z, Ryōji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Versión original de Locomotion y DVD ADVFilms), Junpei en Those Who Hunt Elves, Mojo Jojo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Ray Rocket en Rocket Power, Bane en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende y actualmente por ser la voz de Carlos Solís en Esposas desesperadas y Discord en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. thumb|Enrique Cervantes con don [[Jorge Lavat y Rebeca Manríquez]] right|177x177px Filmografía Android_16.jpg|El Androide 16 de Dragon Ball Z. Bane_2283954b.jpg|Bane, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. rayrocket.jpg|Ray Rocket en Rocket Power. MojoJojo.gif|Mojo Jojo de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Mojo Jojo PPGZ.png|Mojo Jojo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Wall-e-promo.png|Wall-e. Ryoji.jpg|Ryoji Kaji de Neon Genesis Evangelion. 300px-Junjie2-1-.jpg|Maestro Junjie en Kung Fu Panda. Discord.jpg|Discord de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. RAAM.png|General RAAM en Gears of War 3|link=Gears of War 3 general RAAM|linktext=gears of war 3 general RAAM 2346452-7_vandals_kalus_p.jpg|Capitan Kalus en Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 Billystumps.png|Billy Stumps en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Max_Steel_Reboot_Extroyer-13-.jpg|Extroyer en Max Steel (2013) Predaking.jpg|Predaking en Transformers: Prime Tsu'tey_2.jpg|Tsu'Tey (Laz Alonso) en Avatar Welfred007.jpg|Wilfred en Mike, Lu y Og ZebOrrelios.png|Zeb Orrelios en Star Wars: Rebels Películas Kevin Costner *McFarland: Sin límites (2015) - Jim White *Swing Vote (2008) - Ernest "Bud" Johnson *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Earl Brooks *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Ben Randall *El misterio de la libélula (2002) - Joe Darrow (Redoblaje) Djimon Hounsou *Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Jakande *El séptimo hijo (2014) - Radu *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Korath el perseguidor (trailer) *Diamante de sangre (2006) - Solomon Vandy Graham McTavish *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Dwalin *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Dwalin *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Dwalin *Secretariat (2010) - Earl Jansen [[Rob Riggle|'Rob Riggle']] *Comando Especial 2 (2014) - Sr. Walters *Comando Especial (2012) - Sr. Walters *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Det. Evan Martin Tyler Perry *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) - Alex Cross *Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) - Terry Brock *Star Trek (2009) - Richard Barnett Kevin Durand *Condenados (2013) - John Mark Byers *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Emil Pangborn Nonso Anozie *El juego de Ender (2013) - Sargento James Dap (Versión Diamond Films) *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Artus Nick Swardson *Son como niños 2 (2013) - Nick (trailer) *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Kenny George Lopez *Los Pitufos 2 (2013) - Pitufo Gruñón *Los Pitufos (2011) - Pitufo Gruñón Colin Quinn *Son como niños 2 (2013) - Dickie Bailey *Son como niños (2010) - Dickie Bailey Billy Zane *Venganza sangrienta (2013) - Quinn Grimaldi *Sólo tú (1994) - Falso Damon Nick Frost *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Nion *Kinky Boots (2005) - Don Laz Alonso *Avatar (2009) - Tsu'tey *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Fenix "Rise" Calderón Jordan Prentice *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Rock *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) - Rock Morris Chestnut *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Travis Sanders *Brigada 49 (2004) - Tommy Drake [[Anthony Anderson|'Anthony Anderson']] *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Mahalik (Versión TV) *Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Mahalik Otros *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Ulysses Klaue (Andy Serkis) *Babysitter's Black Book (2015) - Mark (Ryan McPartlin) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Vasilliy Bolodnikov (Jeremy Swift) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Profesor de Química *El apostador (2014) - Neville Baraka (Michael Kenneth Williams) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) - Sr. Brand (Burn Gorman) *RoboCop (2014) - Antoine Vallon (Patrick Garrow) *Sólo amigos? (2013) - Paramedico (Ennis Esmer) *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jean Jacques Saurel (Jean Dujardin) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Lou Camare (Paul Ben-Victor) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Presentador de History Channel (Liam Neeson) *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - T.J. (Kevin Rankin) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Yulian (Arata Furuta) *El mayordomo (2013) - Voces adicionales *Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Harry (Tom Hollander) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Oliver Chamberlain (Martin Freeman) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Emil Pangborn (Kevin Durand) *Elysium (2013) - Spider (Wagner Moura) *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una boda como todas (2013) - Andrew (Kyle Bornheimer) y Presentación *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Taxista (Pasha D. Lychnikoff) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Stoop (DeRay Davis) *El niño y el fugitivo (2012) - Senior (Ray McKinnon) *Playdate (2012) - Marcus *Piel verdadera (2012) - Voces adicionales *Ted (2012) - Guy (Patrick Warburton) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Bane (Tom Hardy) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) - Vendedor en tienda (Michael Barra) *Cuando te encuentre (2012) - Keith Clayton (Jay R. Ferguson) *Red Tails (2012) - Sticks (Cliff Smith "Method Man") *Trespass (2011) - Elijah (Ben Mendelsohn) (3ra. versión) *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Bruce (John Malkovich) *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Heinz Kruger (Richard Armitage) *Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Sebastian el lobo (Bas Rutten) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Voces adicionales *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Voces adicionales *Jack y Jill (2011) - Otto (Allen Covert) *Paul (2011) - Gus (David Koechner) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Ed (Justin Smith) *My Soul to Take (2010) - Quint (Lou Sumrall) *Jackass 3D (2010) - Manny Puig *Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Godfrey (Mark Strong) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Angel Ortiz (Sergio Peris-Mencheta) *Furia de titanes (2010) - Hermes (Alexander Siddig) *Confusión de amor (2010) - Scott McKnight (Common) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Poh Boy (Guillermo Diaz) *2012 (2009) - El príncipe saudí (Parm Soor) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Voces adicionales *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Gregg Beam (David Harbour) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Mike Engel (Anthony Michael Hall) *Clara y Francisco (2007) - Voces diversas (Doblaje mexicano) *Truco o travesura (2007) - Voz en informerciales 1 *30 días de noche (2007) - Gus Lambert (Grant Tilly) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces adicionales *Defensa diplomática (2006) - Will Butler (Ian Virgo) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Sean Boswell (Lucas Black) *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Antonio (Carlos Ponce) *La última carta (2006) - Darwin Tremor (Chris Pine) *Poseidón (2006) - Lucky Larry (Kevin Dillon) *Plan de vuelo (2005) - Obaid (Michael Irby) * El juego que hizo historia (2005) - Sr. Wallis (Jonathan Higgins) *La leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Ferroq (Raúl Méndez) *El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) - Rigg (Lyriq Bent) *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Entrenador Reynolds (Paul Kiernan) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Voces adicionales *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Shlubb (Nick Offerman) *Soldado anónimo (2005) - Alan Troy (Peter Sarsgaard) *La marca de la bestia (2005) - Él mismo (Scott Baio) *La última escena (2004) - Ag. Dawson (Troy Winbush) *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Willie Little (Mike Colter) *Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) - Larry Gomez (Larry Bishop) *Rey Arturo (2004) - Dagonet (Ray Stevenson) *El Álamo (2004) - Sam (Afemo Omilami) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Voces adicionales *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Giorgio (Jody Racicot) * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Miles (Drag-On) *El discípulo (2003) - Narrador e insertos *S1m0ne (2002) - Hal Sinclair (Jay Mohr) *El reinado del fuego (2002) - Quinn Abercromby (Christian Bale) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Mayor Jackson (Leland Orser) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Dwight (David Cross) *Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Noel Quigley (Stephen Dillane) y Título *Scary Movie (2000) - Camarógrafo Kenny (Dan Joffre) *Tres reyes (1999) - Jefe Elgin (Ice Cube) *8 mm (1999) - Daniel Longdale (Anthony Heald) *El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Ruck (Nicholas Sadler) *El tren atómico (1999) - Beau Randall (Erik King) *Hasta el último round (1999) - Rudy (Cylk Cozart) *Una difícil decisión (1999) - Marty Kantrowitz (Liev Schreiber) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - Entrenador Joe Willis (Robert Patrick) * Un romance muy peligroso (1998) - Ray Nicolette (Michael Keaton) *Mercury Rising (1998) - Tommy B. Jordan (Chi McBride) *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (Ron Eldard) (2da versión) *El más grande amor (1996) - Capitán Edward Smith (Harry Andrews) (archivo) *El protector (1996) - Agente Corman (John Slattery) (Doblaje original) *Marea roja (1995) - Vladimir Radchenko (Daniel von Bargen) *Bad Boys (1995) - Cap. Howard (Joe Pantoliano) *Rápida y mortal (1995) - Ratsy (Raynor Scheine) *Magia en el agua (1995) - Voces adicionales *El Cuervo (1994) - Skank (Angel David) (Doblaje original DVD), Tin-Tin (Laurence Mason) (Redoblaje TV) *El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Tom Bahlor (John Roselius) *Entre dos amores (1994) - Vincent Eastman (Richard Gere) *Léon: el profesional (1994) - Padre de Mathilda (Michael Badalucco) *Supercop (1992) - Voces adicionales *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) - Petzold (Ron Fassler) *Darkman (1990) - Rudy Guzman (Rafael H. Robledo) *Dragones eternamente (1988) - Luke Wong Fei-hung (Sammo Hung Kam-Bo) * The Princess Bride (1987) - Inigo Montoya (Mandy Patinkin) y Conde Tyrone Rugen (Christopher Guest) * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) (Redoblaje) * El Padrino II (1974) - Merle Johnson (Troy Donahue) (Redoblaje) Anime [[Masashi Ebara|'Masashi Ebara']] * Cowboy Bebop - Andy Von de Oniyate (ep. 22) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Mojo Jojo Otros *Dragon Ball Z - No. 16 *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ryoji Kaji, Gendō Ikari (joven), Insertos (Doblaje original) *Doraemon - Maestro (primera voz) *Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales *Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Rayo Rojo * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Merlock Holmes *Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Minero *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Fortuno (Jin) *Magical Doremi - Papá de Emilie *Burn Up Excess - Voces adicionales *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Kurata *Cowboy Bebop - Gibson (ep. 14) *Cazadores de duendes - Junpei *Slam Dunk - Kazuki Hasegawa *Bakugan - Phosphos Aquos, Gunz Lazar, Mandibor *Eyeshield 21 - Daikichi Komusubi (eps. 65-66) *Cyborg 009 - Geronimo Jr./005 Películas de anime *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Freezer *Dragon Ball Z: El combate final - Bio-Broly *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Yulian *Street Fighter II: La película - Vega Series animadas *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mojo Jojo (segunda voz) *Rocket Power - Ray Rocket *Kim Possible - Motor Ed *Looney Tunes - Lobo Feroz y voces adicionales (cuarta etapa/redoblajes) *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Temas músicales *Mike, Lu y Og - Wilfred *El pequeño George - Harold *Ben 10 - Vance Vetteroy *Ben 10: Omniverse - Puerco (6ª temp., ep. 52), Fistrick (6ª temp., ep. 55) *Sonic Underground - Voces adicionales *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Kalus *Thomas y sus Amigos - Harvey (temp. 17) *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Vector *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Billy Stumps *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Maestro Junjie *Ugly Americans - Trabajador de planta de desechos toxicos (episodio "La cosa consigue un empleo") *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Hans (John DiMaggio) *Gormiti - Horror y Voces adicionales *Futurama - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 19) *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Teamo Supremo - Narrador *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Discord *Transformers: Prime - Predaking *Phineas y Ferb - Worthington Dubois (ep. 165) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Lok Durd, Otua Blank y Mebur Gascon *Littlest Pet Shop - Fisher Biskit *Max Steel (2013) - Extroyer *MAD - Bane, Serpiente, Martin Brody, Voces Adicionales (Temp. 4ª) *Un Show Más - Piloto, Voces Adicionales (temp. 5-) *Star Wars: Rebels - Zeb Orrelios * ZooMoo - Panda Películas animadas John DiMaggio *Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Robo-Santa *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Igner Otros *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Harvey *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Oaken (Chris Williams) (trailer) *Metegol - Loco *Dinosaurios - Sarco *Pequeños guerreros - Nick Nitro *La familia del futuro - Entrenador *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces adicionales *Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Mojo Jojo *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Mojo Jojo *Bionicle 3: Red de sombras - Voces adicionales *Mi villano favorito - Dr. Nefario *WALL·E - WALL·E *Brijes 3D - Anubis *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Perry Babcock *Megamente - Voces adicionales *Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde - Voces adicionales *Hotel Transylvania - Murray la Momia *Operación escape - Doc, Scorch Supernova (trailer) *El reino secreto - Grub *Mi villano favorito 2 - Dr. Nefario *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Predaking *Aviones - Bravo *Intensa mente - Furia (trailer 1 y 2) * Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad - Blitzen Series de TV Donald Faison: *Despistados - Murray *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Justin (ep. 8), Dashiell Ricardo Antonio Chavira *Esposas Desesperadas - Carlos Solís *Monk - Jimmy Belmont Otros: *La Biblia - Samson (Nonso Anozie *Lost - Edward Mars (Fredric Lehne) (2004-2010) *La oficina - Andy Bernard (Ed Helms) *Emergencias urbanas - Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr. *Dollhouse - Paul Ballard *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Héroes - Claude Rains (Christopher Eccleston) *Better with You - Ben Coles *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Kelbo Russo *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Sardó (Richard Dumont) (voz base) **Flynn ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma") **Carl (La Historia de Jake y los Gnomos") **Verdugo ("La Historia del Campeón de los Videojuegos") **El Arenero ("La Historia del Último Deseo") **Viejo Corcoran ("La Historia del Viejo Corcoran") **Horrible Sonriente ("La Historia del Horrible Sonriente") **Roy (Gilbert Gottfried) ("La Historia de la Estación 109.1") **Perch ("La Historia de la Visita Inesperada") *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Voces adicionales *El inmortal - Meloss *Glee, buscando la fama - Dustin Goolsby *Los Tudors - Thomas More (Jeremy Northam) (Doblaje mexicano SHOWTIME DVD) *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Almirante Malkor *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Professor Cog *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas *American Horror Story: Coven - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Osmar Prado' *Cuento encantado - Delegado Batoré *Amores Robados - Roberto Otros *Encantadoras - Gentil (Gustavo Gasparini) *La Guerrera - Ricardo (Alexandre Barros) Miniseries *La Biblia - Sansón (Nonso Anozie) (ep. 3) Videojuegos *Bane y Solomon Grundy en Injustice: Gods Among Us *General Raam, voces Locust, Dirección y Voice Casting en Gears of War. *Tai Kaliso y General Raam en Gears of War 2. *Tai Kaliso y General Raam en Gears of War 3. *Tai Kaliso en Gears of War: Judgment *Voces adicionales en Halo 3. *Coronel Holland en Halo: Reach. *Templario en Diablo III. *Alistar en League of Legends Dirección de doblaje *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) *Cazadores de duendes (Parte I y II) *Despistados *Grey's Anatomy *Ugly Betty *Diablo III *Private Practice *Rocket Power *Eloise en el Plaza *Eloise en Navidad *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (desde la 2 temp) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película * Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex *El juego del miedo VI *Teamo Supremo (Redoblaje) *Plan de vuelo *Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra *Una chihuahua en Beverly Hills *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 * Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! *El tren atómico *Buena Hamburguesa *Dean Spanley *Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella *La vida es ruda *Bodas y prejuicios *Aprendiz de detective *Veneno *Sin lugar para los débiles (versión Miramax) *Identidad sustituta *Becoming Jane *El niño con el pijama de rayas *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs * La reina *Un paso adelante *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D *Static Shock (primeros caps) *A todo ritmo *Dan en la vida real (DVD Buena Vista) *La fuente del amor *Gears of War (videojuego) * Hunted *El último desafío *Una boda cualquiera * Halt and Catch Fire * Babysitter's Black Book * Alaska, Hombres primitivos Comerciales *Comercial de Gormitti *Comercial de Skittles: Descubre el arcoiris *Comercial ¡Nadie Puede con Nuestras Ofertas! Nueva Campaña Verano BestDay.Com.Mx 2012 * Voz de Mojo Jojo en cortos de Cartoon Network. Curiosidades *Tuvo participación en un fandub para promocionar las películas de Rebuild of Evangelion con el doblaje del elenco original de Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde dobló a Ryoji Kaji, como lo hizo en la serie.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHIGi3_ga8U Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos